La vie n'est qu'une souffle
by xNokiko
Summary: Emily est malade. Gravement malade...
1. End of an angel

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

C'est un p'tit texte, sur ma première OC ; Floride aka Emily. A vrai dire, j'ai pris le contexte familial qu'elle a sur la CB du forum où je la joue. Donc il n'y a pas ou presque pas de vraisemblances historiques. Gilbert est son père, Fai (Hong Kong) son frère et Francis son frère également.

C'est assez random. A ne pas lire pour ceux qui n'apprécie pas forcément ce genre de délire qui, je dois l'avouer, est un peu difficile à comprendre sans le contexte d'où ils proviennent. Enjoy néanmoins. :)

* * *

><p>Elle étouffait.<p>

Il faisait sombre. La lumière était éteinte et le seul bruit était celui de sa respiration saccadée et de ses multiples quintes de toux.

Elle était si jeune, trop jeune pour être condamnée de cette manière. La vie devant elle semblait comme s'effacer, comme disparaître au loin, vestige d'un passé proche où on la lui avait arrachée.

Posée devant son miroir, elle contemplait son visage pâle, ses cernes noires comme la suie. Elle imaginait ses longues boucles là où elles n'étaient plus. Ses longues boucles blondes comme les blés, douces et faciles à coiffer.

Ca lui manquait, de se trouver jolie. De ne pas voir ce masque de maladie qui trottait sur ses joues autrefois rosies. Ca lui manquait, de sourire comme ça, pour rien, alors que désormais, elle n'en avait plus la force sauf pour faire semblant. Sa vie d'avant lui manquait.

Se levant, faible et tremblante, elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit silencieusement. Elle se dirigea vers le salon où sa famille était réunie. Son père, et ses deux frères. Un noiraud, un blond et un gris.

Elle vint lentement s'asseoir entre son plus grand frère et son père. Celui-ci passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la ramena à lui, calmement, en évitant de lui faire mal. Elle se blottit contre son torse, et finit par fermer les yeux, exténuée par la journée.

Chimio, chimio, chimio. Toujours cette foutue chimio, ce foutu hôpital et cette foutue maladie.

Son père, après avoir vu qu'elle s'était endormie, se déplaça légèrement, se releva et la souleva dans ses bras, telle une princesse. Son petit corps se recroquevilla doucement contre lui et il dit aux deux garçons d'éteindre avant de monter. Il alla déposer sa fille dans ses draps, lui embrassa le front avant d'aller se brosser les dents.

Son plus grand frère vint aussi lui dire bonne nuit. Ne voulant pas la réveiller, il fut bref.

Le moyen vint aussi, lui prit plus son temps. Il s'accroupit à côté d'elle, embrasse son front et la regarde un peu dormir avant de se relever et de sortir.

Une seule question.

Pourquoi.

Le lendemain matin, c'est le plus grand qui vient la réveiller. Doucement, il toque et ouvre la porte, chuchotant un '' il est l'heure de te lever ''. Il se dirige vers la fenêtre, en ouvre les rideaux et inonde la pièce du soleil matinal, avant de s'approcher de sa sœur. Il la secoue gentiment, elle est dure au réveil.

Mais elle est gelée, complètement gelée.

Il la secoue, plus énergiquement. Un peu plus fort, il crie son prénom, commençant à paniquer. Il appelle son père, son frère, il appelle quelqu'un, il l'appelle elle. Mais elle ne répond pas.

Le père entre, suivi du plus jeune. Il s'approche, secoue à son tour sa fille. Rien à faire.

Elle n'ouvrira plus jamais les yeux.


	2. Little sister

Voici enfiiiin la suite. C'est donc du PDV d'Hong Kong aka Fai Tao (Merci Kana). Voili voilou.

(Nataniel c'est Islande, nom emprunté à PiwiiJuly ~)

* * *

><p>Ca fait mal de perdre sa petite sœur, vous savez.<p>

Eh bien, en ce moment, Fai vivait ce cauchemar éveillé.

Emily était morte dans la nuit d'hier. C'était Francis qui l'avait découverte, gelée, figée dans un sommeil éternel dont elle ne se réveillerait jamais. Lui, il était arrivé juste après avec Gilbert.

Rien à faire. Ils avaient beau la secouer, lui donner des petites gifles, crier son nom, elle ne réagissait plus. Ses beaux yeux bleus s'étaient ainsi fermés à tout jamais. La maladie l'avait vaincue.

Fai assistait, impuissant à la scène. Mais au bout d'un moment, il ne le supporta plus et il partit, sans un bruit, se hâtant de quitter la maison. Ca faisait trop mal de voir son visage encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée.

Il avait franchi la porte d'entrée, en pantoufles, puis le portail, marchant sur le trottoir. Au bout d'un moment, il se mit à courir pour s'éloigner le plus possible du corps désormais éteint de sa défunte sœur. S'éloigner de la mort, et de son odeur putride. S'éloigner de l'horreur de la perte d'un être cher. S'éloigner de leur défaite, à tous les quatre, contre cette fichue maladie.

Les souvenirs, c'est sûrement ce qui fait le plus de mal.

Son sourire et ses yeux qui pétillaient de vie. Ses cheveux blonds qui tressautaient quand elle courait.

Sa sœur lui manquait déjà, atrocement, alors qu'elle venait tout juste de partir.

Allongé sur le lit, à contempler le plafond, il pensait à elle, comme depuis hier matin. Il tendit la main vers sa table de nuit et attrapa un cadre-photo posé là. Il le regarda un instant, l'air neutre.

Puis il le balança violemment contre le mur d'en face. Le verre éclata en morceaux et le cadre de bois se cassa, laissant échapper une photo d'Emily et lui. Avant tout ça.

Rapidement, des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir, accompagné de quelques ronchonnements, et puis, il entendit quelqu'un toquer.

- Fai ?  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Nataniel ?<br>- Savoir qu'est-ce que tu fous.  
>- Rien.<br>- Ca fait deux heures que t'es là-dedans, ouvre.  
>- Non.<br>- Fai…  
>- J'ai dit : non.<p>

Un soupir et de nouveau, des pas.

Il ne voulait voir personne. Pas même Nataniel. Pas même Yao. Personne. Il voulait être seul ; totalement seul. Pour penser librement. Se souvenir, avec regrets, des années passées avec elle. De sa naissance jusqu'à sa mort.  
>Seul avec lui-même, et son cœur bastonné par la souffrance et la douleur. Un face à face avec son lui intérieur, celui qui ne parlait quasiment jamais et qui restait cloitré au fond de lui.<p>

Vous pouvez le traiter d'insensible si vous voulez.  
>Mais une seule et unique larme fut versée.<p> 


End file.
